A Spark in the Dark
by Hannibelle
Summary: Mr. G hates the compulsory assemblies at Summer Heights High. Today, a girl who he hasn't noticed before is campaigning for a year eleven formal. Her name is Ja'mie. This is a one-shot. I don't own SHH. Chris Lilley is a legend. Enjoy and review!


**Hey!**

**Until now, there has been just one fanfic for Summer Heights High. I wrote this so that the author of that fanfic would update (long story).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Summer Heights High. As far as I know, Chris Lilley does. Unless he sold the rights or something (hope not).. My friend, however, does own all the episodes on DVD :)**

**Note: Talesofthepast, this is for you. It kind of means you have to update. Yeah, I wasn't bluffing. **

**And guys, let's try writing some more SHH fic. If you have time, this community doesn't care if it's nonsensical crap, we'll read it. So just write, okay? That's what I did :P**

* * *

**A SPARK IN THE DARK**

I've always hated assemblies at Summer Heights High. With the exception of those that I have a part in, every assembly at this school is a complete bore. If that wasn't bad enough, it is compulsory for every staff member to attend, unless they're doing something important that has been approved. Apparently, sitting in my office, thinking of the most original and creative ideas that this school has seen is not important enough for Margaret.

Announcements can easily be written in the school newspaper, or in the bulletin. Assemblies are not only a waste of time, but a violation of the stage. Ever since I arrived at Summer Heights High, it has been my aim to get the students to appreciate the Performing Arts. They'll never be able to do that if their brains associate a stage with an old woman giving boring announcements.

Just when I'm about to go into one of my insightful and creative visions (many un-creative people mistakenly call this 'zoning out'), when Paul Cameron, head of the senior school, announces that there will be a short campaign stint from some of the year eleven girls. This catches my attention, because I like to see what the students can come up with. Although none of their independent productions are any good, I've noticed that the standard has been increasing ever since I've joined the team of staff.

Today, a girl called Ja'mie King is attempting to convince the staff to allow a year eleven formal. 'Good Luck', I think bitterly, knowing that this school has never been supportive of the word 'fun'. I almost feel sorry for her and her friends, then I remember that my requests have always been rejected by the principal, and if her's was accepted, it would be completely unfair to me.

As Ja'mie and her friends go up on stage, I notice that they're all quite attractive (apart from one with big frizzy hair, glasses and freckles), and I wonder why I've never noticed them before. The asian one is what I would call a 'hot asian', and she has the perfect look for Tina, a minor character in one of my plays. I'm angry at her for not auditioning that year. She must be one of the non-creative students.

Now I look at Ja'mie, who seems to be extremely confident. She's abnormally tall, and has straight brown hair, which she has left out, except for a hairclip at the side. She's certainly attractive, and quite unique-looking. She makes her way to the microphone.

"A school that bans formals is a school that bans life," she begins. Hmm, I wonder how long it took them to think of that. It's actually quite catchy, I admit to myself. Of course, nowhere near my standard, but impressive for someone at this school.

She continues by listing points as to why the school needs a formal. I notice a few of the staff members shake their heads as she highlights some negative points of the school, and calls it 'povo'. I however, see nothing wrong with stating facts.

After her speech, the other girls come up on stage, and they perform a little example of how 'formals bring people together'. Each girl has dressed up as a different stereotype, with Ja'mie portraying herself as a 'hot girl'. She is definitely the leader of the performance.

They show school with a formal, and school without a formal, exaggerating the difference, and the advantages of a formal. After a few closing words, the 'fugly girl' puts on some music and the others dance to it, as if at a formal.

When they're finished, many of the students look bored. This, however, means nothing, seeing as most of the students here are incapable of recognising talent and creativity.

I think this is the best performance students have put on their own. Although none of these girls are my students, it's obvious that they have been absorbing my creative vibes, perhaps when they're walked past me, or watched one of my performances.

Walking out of assembly, I feel great, because I know that I have truly done something for the school. I have given a small amount of my incredible talent to these students, and I decide to give them more.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
